


Home Sweet Home

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Green, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, More tags might be added, Omega Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Green is out there, fighting for whats righteous. Back at home in the small neighborhood of Pallet town was Red who waits for him to return home.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :)

Espeon trotted through into the kitchen and hopped onto the window sill before tucking her slender legs beneath her body and settling down for a nap in the soft spring glow of the setting sun, forked tail curling beside Pikachu who was also currently snoozing away. Just a few steps away from the sleeping duo sat at the table was the well known Kanto born champion. Red had been flicking through the ever expanding pokedex, re-reading the entries made before shoving it away, the increasing boredom clouding him like a thick cloud of mist. Running a hand through the short messy locks of black hair for what seemed the umpteenth time, Red got up, leaving the two pokemon to sleep away the lack of excitement within the house, and headed upstairs. Maybe he could relax and take a bath, play on one of the many consoles that was wired up to the TV, take a nap or re-arrange the one of the rooms. But that's all the omega seemed to do. A repetition of activities within the house of the small quiet neighborhood that was Pallet Town. It felt lonely. Even more without the alpha by his side, either pacing up and down the house while doing a multitude of paperwork for the gym and his grandpa's lab or just being his general loud, boastful but loving self. It pained Red more when the natural grassy and musky scent of the alpha started to wear off after endless months, probably a year or more as Red had lost count, and nothing but a soft, sad omega scent permitted through the house.

He missed Green. Red knew he was out there fighting for everything right, Arcanine and Umbreon by his side, but the omega couldn't help it. Every time a filtered letter came by every month or so by a Pidgeot, the omega's heart fluttered and would sit down, re-reading it over and over again until he remembered every word, even the playful little' smell ya later' at the end where a small heart was doodled by it, and would slot it away with the others. Then would set himself down and write a letter, slotting in a photo of them and a chocolate bar into the envelope before sending it off to wherever he may be. While Red was known to be the champion of all champions who spoke no words and could potentially make Arceus bow down to him, the omega liked to indulge in the small acts of domestic bliss without anyone judging him alongside the facts of champion and all that.

\---------------------------------------------------

A knock at the door. Red inaudibly sighed. From the house being so quiet, Red fell once again into old habits of not speaking. Sure when Green finally took him as his mate, Red wasn't one to talk for the world but he could hold a small conversation. Another knock at the door, he should probably answer that. It was probably be his mother to check up on him or perhaps it was Gold, the kid often did look come over as it wasn't everyday you stumble across the champion who is not on Mt Silver, he was good company and told his adventures of his journey, not minding Red's quietness.

Towards the door the omega went, as he opened it, the world seemed to stop.

There the alpha stood. Green's hazel brown hair freshly trimmed but still a mess of locks that looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. Emerald green eyes that hadn't lost that mischievous sparkle and the grin that plastered his face which could make anyone smile. He stood taller, prouder and buffer, probably from the exercise while in the army. A black shirt which was stretched across his chest where a dog tag necklace hung around his neck with 'Green Oak' and a small sequence of numbers engraved into the silver. The jacket was wrapped around his waist and by his feet was a suitcase.

"Missed me," came the voice that Red had well and truly missed so much.

The omega jumped into the alpha's outstretched arms, hugging him back just as tightly, and cried into his shoulders joyfully, feeling the alphas tears roll onto the back of his neck. Green was home.

\---------------------------------------------------

The pokemon were equally as excited to be reunited with one another. Pikachu curled up into the warmth of the mounds of the fur that Arcanine possessed while Espeon cuddled up closely to Umbreon as the four huddled up close to one another. On the couch, the alpha and omega were in the same predicament as Green had his arms possessively wrapped around Red's waist who was seated in his lap, scenting him and reviling in the happy and joyous pheromones that the omega was releasing. Though at times the sweet scent faltered with tang of hurt whenever Red came across a bruise or a scratch across Green's currently naked torso. The alpha would kiss the omega sweetly and passionately, playfully nipping at times like they would used to before he left the quiet omega. Despite the long distance between them and the time that seemed like a lifetime between, things seemed to be as what they were before.

Though, the mated pair seemed to make this day more romantic between the two which was unlike them, as both Red and Green preferred battles and small good, light hearted competitions between the two of them instead of doing the stereotypical things mates would do. Red couldn't help it though. He latched on to Green, always by his side even in the shower as the warm water cascaded down them, once again exchanging small kisses. After it all, they tumbled both to bed together once again after what felt like forever, the big bed feeling less lonely. Red immensely enjoyed the feeling of having the alpha behind him, arms possessively wrapped around him as their scents mingled and permitted around the room like it had done many moons ago.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Red? Red, Baby?"

"..."

"...Yeah?..."

"This bed is too big and the house is too quiet,so..."

"...?..."

"You want a pup?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet, and it seems I can't stick to one fandom  
> I might make this a series or something I ain't sure yet, probably will do.


End file.
